Ink is often supplied to large format printers with independent ink containers. Ink typically flows from each container through a supply tube that extends from the ink container to the print mechanism of the printer. The supply tube and the ink container are normally connected with a supply tube connector that can be connected to and disconnected from the ink container by a user.
It may be important for the printer to “know” when the user is about to disconnect the supply tube connector from the ink container. Although the user could be required to manually signal the printer each time he or she is about to disconnect the connector, a more automatic means of determining that disconnection is about to occur would be preferable.